Murdock, où es tu ?
by Gathine
Summary: PG13 Murdock disparaît mystérieusement, sans laisser de trace. C'est surtout une histoire avec Futé et Murdock. C'est aussi ma première fiction.
1. Chapitre 1: Questionnement

**Murdock, où es-tu ? **

**Par _Gathine_**

**_PG-13 ( Mention de violence et d'enfermement, mais rien de très grave ou de trop explicite.) _**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de l'Agence Tous Risques ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, c'est pour le simple plaisir._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Il avait profité du désintéressement évident du gardien pour la porte d'entrée principale de l'hôpital pour s'enfuir par cette belle journée d'après-midi. En fait, non, il ne s'enfuyait pas, il voulait seulement aller marcher en ville, sortir du terrain limité et ennuyeux que constituait le parc de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Sa fidèle casquette bleue sur la tête et sa veste de cuir sur le dos, les cheveux légèrement au vent et les mains dans les poches, il avançait rapidement sur le trottoir en direction de la route principale.

**CHAPITRE 1 : QUESTIONNEMENT**

Cela faisait exactement trois semaines. Trois semaines longues, dures et remplies d'inquiétude. Trois semaines que Murdock avait disparu. Et cela avait paru des mois pour les membres de l'Agence Tous Risques.

Futé avait fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de retrouver son meilleur ami, il s'était promené pendant des jours dans la ville de Los Angeles, questionnant les gens dans la rue et les boutiques, leur demandant si l'un d'entre eux avait aperçu cet homme aux cheveux bruns et à la casquette de base-ball bleue qui apparaissait sur la petite photo qu'il traînait avec lui. Évidemment, personne ne l'avait vu. « Ça aurait été trop facile, » pensait Futé.

Plusieurs personnes lui avait conseillé d'aller voir la police, solution logique que n'importe qui de sensé aurait pensé en premier, mais Futé craignait d'entrer en contact avec la police, lui-même étant considéré comme un fugitif recherché ardemment par la police militaire.

Malgré cela, il gardait espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'avoir aperçu parmi la foule. Après tout, Murdock habitait habituellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique, non pas que c'était un de ces « fous qui n'ont plus aucune chance de s'en sortir » et que tout le monde veut éviter, et il n'était pas non plus un fou dangereux, que tout le monde veut éviter aussi. Disons simplement qu'à certain moments il ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête et qu'il s'imaginait toute sorte de choses, il semblait aussi voir certaines choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Par exemple, pendant un certain temps, il s'était inventé un chien imaginaire, invisible aux yeux de tous, qu'il avait nommé Billy. Il aimait aussi s'attacher à des objets inanimés, tels une chaussette, une balle de golf ou une plante, et il les faisait parler, parler et parler, ce qui énervait particulièrement Barracuda. À certain moments, il prenait plaisir à entrer dans la peau de personnages, réels ou fictifs. Bref, lorsque l'agence entrait dans un restaurant quelconque ou se promenait, la majorité des gens remarquait Murdock.

Mais il n'était pas toujours comme ça, quand il fallait être sérieux à un certain moment pendant une mission, Murdock était capable de se tenir calme et de se montrer lucide. C'était un homme intelligent, extraverti, gentil, drôle, qui apportait un brin de folie (Quoique parfois Hannibal semblait être plus fou que lui dans certaines missions) et de bonne humeur à l'équipe. Tout le monde dans l'équipe l'aimait bien et l'appréciait, même Barracuda qui le traitait la majorité du temps comme un imbécile, un idiot et un fou. Murdock le traitait en retour comme un gros homme enragé et boudeur, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Barracuda n'aimait tout simplement pas les folies passagères de Murdock. En fait il les détestait, mais les deux hommes s'aimaient bien tout de même.

Lorsque Barracuda apprit la nouvelle, par Hannibal, qui l'avait appris de Futé, que Murdock n'était plus à l'hôpital psychiatrique, ça lui avait fait un choc, léger, mais un choc tout de même. Et, comme les autres, plus le temps avançait et qu'aucun d'eux n'obtenait de nouvelles de Murdock, l'inquiétude en lui avait monté.

Les trois amis s'étaient rencontré dans la dernière maison que Futé avait habilement « loué », une grande maison aux murs blancs et aux grandes fenêtres, située dans le nord de la ville, près d'un lac, plutôt à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cette maison avait une allure particulièrement riche et, entre deux missions, Futé aimait y donner des réceptions, se prenant pour un riche homme d'affaire et ainsi entrer en contact avec la haute société auquelle il avait toujours rêvé de faire partie. Pour les besoins de la cause, il changeait souvent de nom (Le nom « Templeton Peck » le trahirait et la police militaire débarquerait en un rien de temps chez lui!). Son « nom » était donc parfois mentionné dans les journaux de la haute société, mais il évitait le plus possible de se faire prendre en photo. Barracuda pensait que c'était de la folie de la part de Futé de donner des réceptions et se montrer ainsi en public, mais il ne le disait pas, car il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme. Hannibal, quant à lui, adorait prendre des risques, alors il ne disait rien, quoiqu'il pensait que Futé se devait de se montrer très prudent, et Futé le savait.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois dans le salon et Futé leur avait expliqué en détails sa visite à l'hôpital, la découverte de la chambre vide de Murdock, la petite chicane qui s'était déclenché entre lui et les infirmiers à propos de la négligence des gardiens de sécurité et qu'il n'avait pas voulu porter plus loin de peur de se faire trop remarquer. En effet, les infirmiers lui avaient dit que Murdock s'était enfui ( Et ça, ils ne savaient ni comment, ni pourquoi), mais étaient quasiment sûrs qu'il reviendrait à l'hôpital, comme à chaque fois. Futé n'aurait jamais osé leur dire que c'était lui qui faisait sortir Murdock de l'hôpital quand une nouvelle mission était confiée à l'agence et que ce n'était pas normal que Murdock se soit échappé par lui-même.

Il s'était finalement résolu à quitter les lieux et de revenir le lendemain, téléphoner à la chambre de Murdock, de revenir le surlendemain et de téléphoner encore, mais personne ne répondait aux appels à l'exception du répondeur et, bientôt, Futé fut certain que Murdock ne reviendrait pas à l'hôpital.

Il téléphona alors à Hannibal, qui agissait en quelque sorte comme le « chef » de l'agence, car c'était souvent lui qui prenait les décisions et contrôlait l'équipe. Et ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer pour en parler.

« C'est peut-être un piège que nous tend l'armée, s'était empressé de rappeler Barracuda.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si intelligents que ça, avait dit Hannibal sur un ton plutôt détaché, et, s'ils avaient voulu obtenir des informations sur nous, il y aurait eu longtemps qu'ils l'auraient relâché ou bien Murdock se serait enfui. Il est futé notre Murdock, n'est-ce pas Futé?

- Oui, bien sûr.. »

Futé avait légèrement souri, faisant allusion au jeu de mots minable de Hannibal qui se voulait de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Ils avaient parler ainsi durant une bonne heure. Ils avaient enlevé de leur chemin plusieurs possibilités, dont celle des « chasseurs de primes » qui auraient depuis longtemps entré en contact avec l'un d'eux.

« Il va revenir, avait finalement conclu Hannibal avant de se lever, si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'agit d'être attentifs aux moindres signes qu'il pourrait nous envoyer. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en danger. »

Voyant la mine basse de Futé et Barracuda, il avait ajouté : « Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. »

« D'accord Hannibal », avait finalement soupiré Futé.

Barracuda lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et se leva à son tour.

« Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer dans une situation pareille, déclara Hannibal soudainement, mais je dois quitter Los Angeles.

- QUOI ?! » Futé avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

Barracuda regarda simplement Hannibal avec un regard étrange. « Pourquoi donc? demanda-t-il.

- Écoutez, c'est pour mon rôle dans le film d'Aquamaniac. Si je ne me rend pas au lieu de tournage, ils vont en prendre un autre pour faire le monstre et vous savez combien je tiens à ce rôle. »

Futé avait envie de lui répliquer « Et tu ne tiens pas à Murdock ?? », mais il savait que cette remarque aurait été inappropriée et déplacée et qu'il devait se taire. Hannibal aimait tellement ce rôle.

« Je pars dans deux jours, mais je ne serai pas si loin de Los Angeles, vous savez. Jobytown c'est à à peine 90 kilomètres d'ici. Si vous avez du nouveau, appelez moi par téléphone. »

Sur ce, il partit. Barracuda fit de même peu de temps après. Futé ne leur en avait pas trop voulu de le laisser là, tout seul dans sa grande maison, à se questionner sur ce qui était arrivé à Murdock. Après tout, lui aussi était un grand garçon.

_À suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2: À l'autre bout du fil

**CHAPITRE 2 : À L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL**

Durant la semaine qui suivit son départ pour Jobytown, Hannibal téléphonait à chaque jour à Futé ou Barracuda pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête. Mais comment débuter une enquête sans pistes ? Ils décidèrent de patienter et de rester le plus possible à l'affût d'éventuels indices, qui ne venaient jamais.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les appels d'Hannibal se firent plus rares, plus courts. Futé se dit qu'il devait être très occupé et que, de toutes façons, ils n'avaient jamais rien de neuf à se dire à propos de la disparition mystérieuse de Murdock.

Barracuda ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou inventer pour avancer la recherche et, comme il détestait ces moments d'attente et d'observation dans lesquels il ne se passait jamais rien et que l'image de Murdock refaisait surface dans sa mémoire, il décida de se tenir occupé avec le centre d'enfants de la rue qu'il avait un peu laissé à l'abandon. Bientôt, il ne téléphonait à Futé qu'une seule fois par semaine. Et la réponse à l'autre bout du fil à propos de l'enquête était toujours négative.

Futé en avait également marre de questionner les gens et il devenait de plus en plus bête avec eux, comme si c'était leur faute s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu Murdock dans la rue. Il essayait de réfléchir à un autre moyen d'agir, mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit, ou du moins aucun de sensé.

Alors il décida de se calmer, de se détendre, car, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, il était très stressé.

C'est ainsi que lui vint en tête l'idée d'organiser une petite réception. Pas trop grosse, car il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes ni dépenser trop d'argent (cela faisait presque un mois et demi que l'agence n'avait pas reçu d'argent). Il souhaitait ainsi se tenir occupé avec les préparations et arrêter de se morfondre seul dans sa grande maison.

Bientôt, sa soirée fut annoncée, environ une semaine à l'avance, dans le journal que recevait les personnes riches de la région. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une petite annonce, car il ne voulait pas attirer trop l'attention. Cette fois il avait mis le nom de « Ashley Hemmings », un nom qui sonnait bien, selon lui. Il l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant dans ses soirées les plus réussies.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour J de la soirée arriva enfin. Futé avait fait un travail remarquable pour décorer la grande salle de danse et le patio qui donnait vue sur le lac. À l'intérieur, il y avait des tables de nourriture exotique, de fruits de mer et de desserts placées un peu partout. Les pièces était éclairées par de grands lustres et partout on entendait une musique très douce. Futé se félicita silencieusement de ses efforts. Il y avait environ une vingtaine d'invités, tous plus charmants que les autres. Même la température à l'extérieur était parfaite.

Futé dansa longtemps avec quelques jolies demoiselles et goûta à la succulente bisque de homard qu'il avait fait préparer par un cuisinier renommé.

En plein milieu de la soirée, Futé laissa soudainement ses invités et alla se promener un peu en solitaire dans les couloirs de sa demeure, car, oui, quelque chose venait de lui passer par l'esprit. Il se sentait coupable. Il s'amusait alors que Murdock était peut-être en danger, blessé, qui sait? Depuis sa disparition, il s'était imaginé les pires choses, mais n'avait pas voulu en faire part à Hannibal ou Barracuda.

Alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées remplies de remords, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone le ramena à la réalité et il sursauta. Encore sur le choc, il s'avança tranquillement vers l'appareil tout en se demandant qui pouvait appeler si tard le soir. Sûrement encore une de ces filles à qui il avait donné son numéro de téléphone des semaines auparavant. Ou peut-être était-ce Hannibal. Ou Barracuda. Ou…

Il s'empressa de décrocher le combiné.

« Oui bonjour, ici la résidence de Ashley Hemmings et de Templeton Peck, que puis-je faire pour vous? » dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait professionnel et décidé, mais il y avait un brin de faiblesse et de nervosité dans sa voix.

« ..F-F-Futé.. ?»

Et alors, Futé se sentit défaillir ; c'était la voix de Murdock à l'autre bout du fil.

_À suivre_


	3. Chapitre 3: Le serviteur

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE SERVITEUR**

En entendant la voix tremblante de Murdock, Futé se mit à trembler un peu lui aussi, contre son gré. C'était si soudain, si inattendu! Ne pouvant contrôler son calme, il s'assit sur le petit fauteuil à côté du téléphone et tenta de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait perdu durant quelques secondes.

Futé voulu vite s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que c'était bien la voix de son ami qu'il avait entendu :

« M-Murdock ?? » Futé ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement, ni le soulagement de savoir que son ami était encore vivant. « Murdock, c'est bien toi ?

- ..Oui, » répondit son interlocuteur avec une voix faible. On aurait dit qu'il était à des kilomètres plus loin, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas, ou du moins c'est ce que Futé espérait. « ..c'est moi. »

Futé sourit bêtement et brièvement en entendant de nouveau la voix. Un bref silence passa avant que Futé reprenne un peu ses esprits. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Murdock.. où es-tu ??

- Je.. je ne sais pas, hésita Murdock, Je sais que je suis à Lownvillage, c'est écrit sur le journal local. C'est tout ce que je sais, Futé. Je ne sais pas l'adresse. » Il semblait énervé et découragé. « Je suis dans une grande maison, ajouta-t-il, Oh Futé, je veux que tu viennes me chercher! »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase sur le bord des larmes, Futé aurait pu le jurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Murdock, je.. je vais venir, Futé tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Comment peux-tu si tu ne connais pas l'adresse? » répliqua Murdock.

Futé resta silencieux pendant un moment puis déclara :

« Je sais! Le répondeur! Je vais prendre en note ton numéro de téléphone et je chercherai l'adresse qui lui ait jointe dans l'annuaire de Lownvillage! »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et observa le répondeur, on pouvait y voir le numéro de téléphone de l'interlocuteur. « Quelle merveille la technologie, »pensa-t-il durant un instant avant de s'emparer d'un crayon et d'un bout de papier. Il nota les chiffres tout en s'assurant qu'il ne se trompait pas dans la retranscription. Dans toute cette excitation, il ne voulait surtout pas se tromper!

« Ça y-est Murdock, s'exclama-t-il, mais la recherche serait sûrement plus facile si tu me disais le nom de l'occupant de la maison... »

Murdock sembla de nouveau hésiter. « Je.. je suis chez un certain monsieur Wilder.. W-I-L-D-E-R. » Futé écrivit le nom de l'hôte sur le bout de papier, le rangea précieusement dans la poche de son smoking et se rassit sur le fauteuil tout en tenant fermement le combiné près de son oreille. « C'est noté. »

Puis il reprit, cette fois sur un ton quelque peu fâché :

« Murdock, que se passe-t-il donc?? Cela fait presque un mois que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de toi! Un mois que je me fais du souci pour toi », ajouta-t-il.

Futé lui laissa quelques secondes, mais comme il voyait que Murdock ne répondait pas à ses questions et semblait se sentir mal à l'autre bout du fil, il enchaîna avec une question moins importante dans l'espoir que Murdock finirait par tout déballer : « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé avant ? » Futé était tout simplement incapable de poser une seule question à la fois.

Murdock restait muet comme une carpe, Futé ne réussissait qu'à percevoir sa respiration qui confirmait que Murdock était toujours là.

« Murdock.., supplia Futé, que se passe-t-il ? Parle moi je t'en prie. ..Peux-tu me parler ? Es-tu en danger ? Est-ce que quelqu'un te menace ? »

Futé avait conscience qu'il posait encore beaucoup trop de questions à la fois, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses, au moins une seule réponse.

Finalement, après de longues secondes, Murdock se décida à parler, à la grande appréciation de Futé :

« Futé, je.. j'ai été engagé.. ,ou plutôt obligé, à travailler pour Monsieur Wilder. C'est un riche homme qui, je crois bien, travaille au noir, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait.. tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il oblige des personnes à devenir ses employés de la maison. Ils ne sont pas payé et il les menace de mort s'ils font mine de quitter la maison ou de téléphoner à quiconque. Je.. je suis serviteur. »

La voix de Murdock était faible. Futé ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? demanda-t-il, se doutant un peu de la réponse.

- Ils m'ont embarqué dans une ruelle que j'avais prise pour un raccourci vers le centre commercial de Los Angeles, recommença-t-il, Le conducteur m'a menacé avec un revolver. Je n'avais pas le choix Futé, alors je suis monté. Deux hommes m'ont bandé les yeux et attaché les poignets, puis m'ont expliqué que je serais dorénavant un des serviteurs de Monsieur Wilder. Ils ont conduit jusqu'à Lownvillage. Je commençai à travailler le soir-même. »

Futé sentait une tension dans la voix de Murdock. « Oh Futé je n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'hôpital. Je n'aurais jamais dû, jamais dû..! » murmura-t-il, toujours plus bas. Futé colla son oreille encore plus près du combiné pour comprendre le reste de sa phrase, mais tout se qu'il entendit par la suite furent des sanglots étouffés.

Futé se sentit extrêmement mal. Lui qui avait l'habitude de voir son copain rire et faire des pitreries, le voilà qu'il l'entendait pleurer.

« Murdock, ce n'est pas ta faute..

- Si ça l'est!

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! »

Murdock se tût un instant. Futé en profita pour poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis un moment :

« Murdock.. tu disais que ton patron n'hésiterais pas à punir quiconque s'approchait du téléphone.. Comment se fait-il que tu… ?

- Oh, ça.., laissa tomber Murdock en même temps qu'un autre sanglot, eh bien pour le moment le « patron » ne peut pas me voir. Ni quiconque d'ailleurs. »

_À suivre_


	4. Chapitre 4: Prisonnier

**CHAPITRE 4 : PRISONNIER**

Futé ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Murdock venait de dire. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait aller rejoindre Murdock le plus tôt possible et le sortir du problème dans lequel il était tombé. Il ne voulait plus entendre les sanglots de Murdock à l'autre bout du fil, cela le rendait trop triste.

« Murdock, je chercherai cette nuit l'adresse de la maison et dès demain je serai là-bas. Je te sortirai de là, tu vas voir, dit-il avec le ton le plus convaincant possible.

- Attend Futé.. ne raccroche pas, bafouilla soudainement Murdock, je.. je veux te parler, je veux t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.. »

« Tout le contraire de tout à l'heure, » pensa Futé, surpris. Murdock avait une voix triste et suppliante, Futé ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire non.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le fauteuil et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans le corridor. « Vas-y Murdock, je t'écoute, » dit-il doucement.

Alors, Murdock commença à parler, à expliquer, à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un bon moment déjà. Les menaces, l'air arrogant de Monsieur Wilder, les autres serviteurs, les minces repas, l'uniforme de serviteur obligatoire, le travail durant toute la journée, les congés pratiquement absents et, surtout, ces sentiments de remords, d'impuissance et d'ennui.

« Futé, je me suis extrêmement ennuyé de vous trois, toi, Barracuda et Hannibal. Je pensais à vous tous les jours, me demandant si j'allais vous revoir, me fâchant souvent contre moi-même d'avoir été stupide de prendre ce raccourci et de ne pas avoir été assez courageux pour m'enfuir ou vous contacter. J'avais tellement peur. »

Et Futé l'écoutait, sans trop oser l'interrompre dans son discours. C'est comme si à cet instant il avait parlé pour tous les jours où on lui avait probablement interdit de le faire.

Puis le passage qui suivit le choqua plus que tous les autres :

« Il y a environ une semaine, Monsieur Wilder donnait une réception à sa demeure pour le deuxième anniversaire de fiançailles d'une cousine éloignée. Cet homme donne vraiment des fêtes pour des évènements minimes. Il adore fêter chez lui, probablement pour démontrer sa richesse aux autres. Ce jour-là j'apportais le café à l'entrée principale. Et là, Futé, j'ai fait la bêtise de ma vie. J'étais tellement stressé à l'idée de commettre la moindre erreur que.. je me suis bêtement enfargé les pieds dans le tapis rouge de l'escalier. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et le café s'est renversé sur le tissu écarlate. J'ai déboulé les marches et je me suis cogné l'épaule en entrant en collision avec le plancher de l'entrée principale, où se trouvaient la majorité des invités, ainsi que Monsieur Wilder lui-même.

« Pendant que certains invités pouffaient de rire d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle, il s'avança vers moi avec un air furieux. Je me sentais tellement mal. Même si je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, je pensais qu'il allait me tuer. Je ne prononçai pas un seul mot. Je ne m'excusai même pas. Je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je tentai de me relever, mais il me repoussa par terre avec son pied. Puis il me donna des coups sur les côtes. Aucun son ne réussissait à sortir de ma bouche à ce moment-là. Il prit le plateau incassable en argent que je transportais avec le café et qui était tombé sur le sol et me frappa sur la tête avec. On aurait dit qu'il y prenait plaisir. Il y avait maintenant un lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Monsieur Wilder eut tôt fait d'arrêter sa démarche de violence envers moi et se tourna vers ses invités.

« Je me disais qu'il avait eu l'air fou d'agir ainsi devant eux, qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de moi devant tout le monde, que les gens autour de moi n'accepteraient pas un tel comportement. Je me trompais. Il expliqua sur un ton joyeux que j'étais son plus stupide serviteur, que j'étais une de ces personnes qu'il faut frapper si l'on veut obtenir un bon comportement en retour. Il se donna le bon rôle en disant qu'il avait été généreux de m'engager comme serviteur, que personne d'autres n'aurait voulu de moi, allant même jusqu'à dire que je serais mort de faim dans la rue s'il n'avait pas été à ma rescousse. Alors, les invités n'ont pas rouspété. Certains continuaient de rire, d'autres le félicitaient pour sa dévotion envers les pauvres gens. Puis ils se sont dirigés vers la salle de danse, oubliant l'incident.

« Je me levai avec douleur et me rendit jusqu'à la cuisine en quête d'une serviette afin de nettoyer le dégât. Quand je revins, je trouvai dans l'entrée Monsieur Wilder et deux de ses « gardiens » qui discutaient à voix basse. Quand les deux hommes vinrent vers moi et me prirent sauvagement par les bras, je sus qu'ils avaient parlé de moi. Ils m'entraînèrent au deuxième étage. Quand nous passâmes devant Monsieur Wilder, celui-ci me dit froidement que j'allais payer pour cette erreur de ma part, que j'avais délibérément renversé le café pour l'humilier.

« Après une promenade forcée dans un dédale de couloirs du deuxième plancher, les deux hommes me poussèrent dans une petite pièce sombre et isolée. Ils fermèrent la porte et la verrouillèrent. Je ne voyais absolument rien, je cherchai un interrupteur dans la pénombre mais n'en trouvai aucun. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, très petite et rectangulaire, placée en hauteur sur l'un des murs qui donnait sur la rue, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Elle laissait entrer très peu de lumière, surtout le soir. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que je me suis aperçu que j'avais été enfermé dans une sorte de bureau abandonné. Il y avait deux tables, des classeurs, une bibliothèque, aussi une petite pièce liée avec une toilette et un lavabo. Aucune chaise. Et beaucoup de poussière.

« J'attendis qu'on vienne me chercher. Après tout, peut-être que le « patron » désirait seulement que je réfléchisse à mes actes. J'ai attendu ainsi toute la journée, et la journée suivante. Je m'occupai à lire, ou plutôt à essayer de déchiffrer dans la pénombre ce qui était écrit dans les livres qui traînaient sur les tables et dans la petite bibliothèque. Ou bien je dormais sur le plancher. Mais je n'étais pas très concentré et je faisais des cauchemars. La cause première était que personne ne m'apportait à manger. On aurait dit que Monsieur Wilder m'avait oublié, ou bien il faisait semblant de m'oublier, pour me faire peur. Puis je me rendis compte que la vérité était qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi. En me privant de nourriture, il savait bien que je finirais par mourir. Et comme personne n'avait cherché à me contacter, il serait facile de se débarrasser de moi sans problèmes ni de poursuites.

« Je commençai à désespérer. Le fait de m'abreuver avec le lavabo ne suffisait pas. Et puis vint cette nuit, où quelqu'un est venu et a débarré la porte. C'était un membre du personnel. Il m'apportait une assiette bien garnie et des fruits. Je lui aurait sauté au cou si je n'avais pas été aussi faible. Il a agi très vite et sans un mot, probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre sur le fait par un des gardiens de Monsieur Wilder. Il est reparti et je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, que c'était trop risqué. Je n'ai pas dévoré tout sur le coup. J'ai étiré le plus possible la nourriture pour les prochaines heures et peut-être jours à venir. Et puis je me suis aperçu que mon bon samaritain m'avait aussi laissé une copie du journal local de Lownvillage ainsi que le « Haute Society Pages ». Il avait dû pensé que je m'ennuyais.

« Durant une journée plutôt ensoleillée, j'ai parcouru les pages des deux journaux et c'est dans le deuxième que j'ai vu l'annonce de ta réception dans la ville voisine, Los Angeles. Ils parlaient de la superbe maison du mystérieux Ashley Hemmings, de sa discrétion face au public. Finalement, après le court article, il y avait ton numéro de téléphone. Et c'est ainsi qu'il y a eu comme un déclic dans ma tête. Il fallait absolument que je t'appelle, maintenant que je savais ton numéro. Ça me semblait comme un signe du destin. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible sans téléphone? Alors je commençai à chercher vigoureusement partout dans la pièce, sous les meubles, dans les tiroirs que je n'avais pas encore explorés, dans la salle de bain. J'eus tôt fait de tout virer sans dessus-dessous, mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais. Un vieux téléphone noir crasseux derrière la bibliothèque, bien caché par la pénombre. J'imagine qu'il était bêtement tombé.

« J'ai hésité pendant une journée avant de te téléphoner. Si j'étais simplement effrayé à l'idée de contacter la police, car j'avais peur que Monsieur Wilder s'en prenne à des innocents et qu'il les tues, alors je m'imaginais mal de t'appeler, toi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je craignais, mais j'avais peur, comme si un seul coup de téléphone allait briser le monde. Et puis je me suis souvenu que tu étais mon ami et que je me devais de t'appeler.»

Abasourdi par l'histoire de Murdock, Futé hésita encore à poser une dernière question pendant que Murdock reprenait son souffle :

« Murdock, cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre dont tu parles.. es-tu en train de me dire que tu y es encore ? »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Oui, Futé. Et je me sens très mal. »

Sa voix n'étais plus qu'un léger gémissement.

« Tiens bon, Murdock. J'arrive »

_À suivre_


	5. Chapitre 5: L'électricien

**CHAPITRE 5 : L'ÉLECTRICIEN**

Futé avait quitté sa belle demeure à la quatrième vitesse. Il avait utilisé comme prétexte qu'il avait reçu un appel important d'une de ses tantes qui avait eu un accident et qu'il devait immédiatement se rendre à l'hôpital. Les invités étaient tous partis en moins de dix minutes, regrettant l'arrêt d'une aussi charmante réception.

Futé utilisa un taxi pour se rendre à Lownvillage. Dix minutes plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux blonds indiqua au chauffeur de s'arrêter à un centre commercial ouvert 24h/24 et de l'attendre, tout en lui précisant de laisser tourner le compteur. Le conducteur accepta de patienter. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de taxis disponibles la nuit et Futé ne voulait pas perdre le seul qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Il entra dans une boutique touristique d'un pas rapide et acheta l'annuaire de Lownvillage. La caissière avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, à onze heures et demie le soir, à acheter le bottin téléphonique de la ville voisine, mais n'en fit pas part à son client.

Puis il se rendit dans un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements de travail et acheta une salopette, une casquette ainsi que des bottines, mais décida de garder la chemise qu'il portait déjà. Il n'avait guère le temps de « voler », « emprunter » ou « louer » quoi que ce soit.

Et puis, ça aurait été trop risqué, en pleine nuit, devant les gardiens de sécurité qui arrivaient à surveiller tous les clients vu leur petit nombre, malgré le fait qu'il sait qu'il y serait arrivé. Mais son temps était compté, et pas seulement pour le conducteur de taxi qui amassait de l'argent à l'extérieur, ça il s'en fichait, mais pour Murdock qui lui avait semblé être dans la possibilité de s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Alors que le taxi reprenait la direction de Lownvillage, « Sans prendre de détours », comme avait précisé Futé, il en profita pour chercher l'adresse de Monsieur Wilder dans l'annuaire. Il y en avait trois, sûrement de la même famille que celui qu'il cherchait, mais Futé put repérer le bon grâce au numéro de téléphone qu'il avait noté. Il montra l'adresse au chauffeur qui acquiesça de la tête.

Sur le banc arrière, Futé changea ses vêtements de soirée pour ceux qu'il avait achetés et qu'il n'aurait jamais mis en temps normal. Le chauffeur du taxi se passa de commentaires, se contentant de surveiller la route.

Quand il eut terminé sa séance d'habillage, il se mit à observer le paysage par la fenêtre du taxi. C'était une nuit calme et belle, sans vent. Il pouvait même distinguer la lune à demi-pleine à travers les quelques nuages qui couvraient le ciel noir. Futé se serait peut-être endormi durant le reste du voyage s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet.

Et puis ils entrèrent finalement à Lownvillage. La maison de Monsieur Wilder occupait un grand terrain dans le quartier riche de la petite ville. Entourée de grands cèdres, protégée par une imposante clôture noire en fer, elle empêchait quiconque de jeter trop de regards au bâtiment. Ou à moins que toute cette décoration ne servait qu'à éloigner les passants, voire les effrayer. Il fallait avouer que, la nuit, elle avait un petit quelque chose qui la faisait ressembler à une maison hantée, comme on en voit dans les films. Futé ne voyait en elle qu'une prison qui avait avalé son meilleur ami et qu'il se préparait sérieusement à franchir par l'ingéniosité d'un déguisement.

La grande pendule du salon de Monsieur Wilder indiquait exactement minuit et trente-cinq lorsque Futé sonna à la porte principale de la maison. Un serviteur, un homme dans la mi-vingtaine, à l'air ensommeillé, ouvrit la porte et découvrit sur le perron un personnage qui ressemblait à une sorte de jeune réparateur souriant. Futé entreprit la conversation avant même que l'homme devant lui ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Bonjour mon cher, je suis de chez « Joélectricité ». Je viens pour Monsieur… Monsieur.. » Futé fit mine de chercher un nom dans un petit carnet.

« Monsieur Wilder peut-être ? soupira l'employé. C'est le propriétaire de la maison.

- Ah oui, c'est exactement ça! s'exclama Futé, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Wilder a téléphoné à notre compagnie pour faire installer un système d'éclairage très particulier pour sa prochaine réception.

- Sa prochaine réception? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il en donne beaucoup.. Je ne me souviens plus s'il nous en avait parlé..

- Eh bien, peu importe, il a bien fait d'entrer en contact avec nous! Joélectricité, c'est la meilleure compagnie d'électriciens de la ville, monsieur! Ce ne sera pas très long, notre devise c'est '' Le temps, c'est de l'argent! '' Héhéhé. » Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme, qui fronça les sourcils.

Futé fit quelques pas en avant et le contourna afin d'entrer dans la demeure.

« Attendez! le retenu l'employé soudainement alors qu'il passait le cadre de la porte, Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi venez-vous ici à cette heure tardive ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas venir le matin, comme tous les services habituels ?»

Futé ne semblait même pas chercher ses mots. Il savait qu'il se serait fait poser cette question, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait déjà tout préparé lorsqu'il était dans la voiture. Aussi avait-il l'air très à l'aise et gardait le sourire, ce sourire que tout le monde aimait et qui faisait craquer les gens. C'est aussi grâce à ce sourire qu'il réussissait à prendre pratiquement tout ce qu'il désirait de la part des gens, sans compter aussi tout ce qu'il pouvait leur faire croire. Futé se tourna vers l'homme :

« Notre compagnie offre un service « spécial nuit » pour les gens très pressés ou dans le besoin. Aussi votre patron a-t-il téléphoné ce soir-même, peut-être n'en avez-vous pas eu connaissance, et a souhaité que nous y travaillions dès cette nuit. Cette réception se donne peut-être demain ou très bientôt, je n'en sais rien... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera fait dans les délais et, dès 6 heures demain matin, je serai parti, après avoir été payé bien entendu.

- Ah bon.. Eh bien, c'est d'accord, monsieur. Vous pouvez y aller.. »

Il se tassa et Futé entra finalement dans la demeure.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la grandeur de la pièce. Sa beauté aussi, quoiqu'il en avait vu d'autres. Il y avait de jolies plantes exotiques près de la porte. Le plafond était très haut. On ne le distinguait pas beaucoup à cause du faible éclairage nocturne. Le plancher était en marbre et il semblait reluire dans la nuit. Futé pensa qu'on avait dû le frotter pendant des heures pour qu'il brille de cette façon. Puis son regard se porta sur l'escalier et le tapis rouge écarlate placé sur celui-ci. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en se remémorant les paroles de Murdock, que c'était là que son ami s'était stupidement enfargé et était tombé. Par ailleurs, il ne s'y attarda pas trop, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez le serviteur à côté de lui. La voix de celui-ci parvenu alors à ses oreilles, le sortant de ses pensées :

« Alors.. Savez-vous exactement où vous devez installer ce système d'éclairage ?

- Oui, oui.. bien sûr. Monsieur Wilder m'a dit que c'était au deuxième étage. » Futé se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais l'employé l'interrompit de nouveau :

« Dîtes-moi, monsieur l'électricien, n'avez-vous pas besoin d'instruments pour travailler ? Je ne vois pas votre boîte à outils. Est-elle dans votre poche? » Son ton semblait plus moqueur que méfiant. Futé se dit que ce serviteur ne devait pas s'amuser souvent dans cette maison. Il se retourna dans l'escalier et reprit son air souriant :

« Vous savez, aujourd'hui, avec la technologie, tout est miniaturisé! Mais non, c'est vrai, ma boîte à outils est restée dans la camionnette. Mais comme je la trouve trop lourde, je préfère d'abord vérifier sur place ce dont j'aurai besoin et puis je retourne la chercher avec seulement le nécessaire à l'intérieur. »

En fait, il n'avait aucune boîte à outils ni de camionnette, mais Futé était un expert dans le domaine du mensonge. Futé lui refit un autre clin d'œil.

L'employé semblait amusé.

« Ça va. Je comprends. Eh bien, je vous laisse à votre travail. Et si vous allez dans l'aile nord, ne faites pas trop de bruit. Plusieurs chambres du personnel y sont situées et, à cette heure, j'imagine que la plupart d'entre eux doivent dormir. Par contre, dans l'aile sud, il n'y a jamais personne.

- D'accord, compris. Merci! »

L'employé s'éloigna et Futé gravita les marches de l'escalier en direction de l'aile sud.

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6: Inquiétantes retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 6 : INQUIÉTANTES RETROUVAILLES**

Tout en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait ni ne le suivait et en agissant le plus silencieusement possible, Futé entreprit une course folle à partir de la moitié des escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis ensuite vers la partie qu'il supposa être celle au sud de la maison, car elle était déserte. Elle était surtout très sombre. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître pour un électricien, il n'avait pas sur lui la moindre lampe de poche. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'en acheter une au magasin. Futé dût ainsi habituer ses pauvres yeux endormis à la pénombre et aussi résister à ne pas succomber au sommeil. S'endormir était impensable dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Devant lui allait bientôt se trouver un dédalle de couloirs. Il recommença à marcher plus lentement pour ne pas se blesser dans le noir et se mit à regarder dans toutes les pièces qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il n'osait pas crier à Murdock pour ne pas alerter quiconque d'indésirable.

Et puis il se rappela que la pièce dans laquelle Murdock se trouvait était fermée à clé et que ça ne servait donc à rien d'essayer de le trouver dans celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Il y aurait probablement pensé avant si son cerveau n'avait pas été ralenti par la fatigue. Il diminua ainsi sa recherche de moitié et s'enfonça dans le couloir vers les pièces plus éloignées.

« Il n'y a absolument personne dans ce coin, pensa Futé. Je n'arrive même pas à percevoir des ronflements. Je crois que je peux me risquer à appeler Murdock. »

Il avança encore. Parfois, il voyait des tableaux suspendus aux murs. Des peintures par des gens célèbres. Des portraits des Wilder, aussi. Futé n'avait pas le temps de les examiner un à un, surtout dans l'obscurité, mais il percevait une certaine froideur dans les tableaux. « Ils devaient effrayer les gens pour qu'on décide de les accrocher dans le coin le plus oublié de la maison, » ne put s'empêcher de penser Futé.

La seule lumière qui lui parvenait venait des lampes accrochées au plafond à quelques endroits où il y avait un croisement de couloirs. Ça sentait la poussière et le vieux papier-peint moisi. « Personne ne fait donc jamais le ménage par ici! » pensa le jeune homme.

Soudain, Futé manqua de foncer dans une araignée, pendue à un fil à la hauteur de sa tête. Il la contourna avec un air légèrement dégoûté et puis il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui et évaluer la situation. Le couloir en face était sans doute un cul-de-sac, car il ne voyait aucune lumière qui aurait signifié que le couloir continuait au loin ou en croisait un autre. Il s'y engagea prudemment, sachant cette fois qu'il n'y verrait presque rien et qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter les araignées et autres bestioles qu'il préférait chasser de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, c'est de son ami qu'il devait se préoccuper.

« ..Murdock ? chuchota-t-il tout en avançant, hésitant. Murdock! »

Futé fut surpris de ne pas entendre l'écho de sa propre voix en guise de réponse. En fait, il aurait été tout aussi surpris de l'entendre : c'était si silencieux qu'il aurait sursauté au moindre bruit.

Il y avait quelques portes qui longeaient le mur plus loin. Futé s'y précipita. Il constata que la première des portes menait à une ancienne chambre, vide. La deuxième était verrouillée. Futé ressortit de la poche de sa salopette son trousseau à clés avec lequel il réussissait à ouvrir pratiquement tout ce qui avait une serrure.

« Murdock ? »

Futé entra prudemment dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Aucun signe de son copain. Il sortit et alla regarder dans la troisième porte, la quatrième puis la cinquième. Il restait la sixième, tout au fond. À ce stade, on ne voyait quasiment plus rien et cette fois Futé eut vraiment du mal à débarrer le verrou. « Murdock ? Murdock, c'est moi. Tu es là? » Aucune réponse. Futé ouvrit finalement la porte.

Futé s'aperçu alors qu'on y voyait mieux dans cette pièce que dans le couloir, contrairement aux autres pièces qu'il avait examinées. Il y avait une fenêtre très petite, placée en hauteur, qui faisait entrer un peu de la lueur de la lune. Mais il restait qu'on n'y voyait pas grand chose quand même. Il distingua une bibliothèque, un bureau. Aucune chaise à première vue. En somme, ça ressemblait plutôt au lieu que Murdock lui avait décrit. Futé sentit l'espoir remonter peu à peu en lui. Il allait enfin le retrouver. Après plus d'un mois d'absence, il allait enfin revoir son ami! Sa lueur d'espoir se changea rapidement en incompréhension. Murdock, où était-il ? Il ne le voyait pas!

« Murdock ? ..Murdock ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement. Il eut droit à un silence comme réponse. Il commençait à en avoir marre du silence.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Futé se retourna immédiatement.

« Murdock ? Tu es là ? » Il y avait encore un certain ton de nervosité dans sa voix.

Il se pencha pour mieux regarder sur le sol et c'est alors qu'il distingua sous une des tables une forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même. « Murdock! » souffla-t-il. Il s'approcha du corps.

Murdock portait un uniforme propre à celui d'un serviteur dans les grands restaurants. Cela lui donnait un petit air chic que Futé ne lui connaissait pas, sauf quand ils se déguisaient pour tromper un ennemi ou emprunter quelques objets dans les missions. Par contre, ses vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière. Normal, il y en avait plein le plancher. À quelques pas de lui, un vieux téléphone noir. Futé reporta ses yeux sur son copain.

Il avait les paupières closes et un air malade; son visage avait un teint pâle, trop pâle dans toute cette noirceur qui les entourait, et ses traits semblaient aux yeux de Futé plus enfoncés que d'habitude, probablement à cause de la sous-alimentation qu'on lui avait fait subir, et il était plus maigre, ça Futé en était certain.

Murdock ne bougeait pas. Futé aurait préféré penser qu'il s'était tout simplement assoupi, mais il savait que la réalité était qu'il était tombé dans les pommes.

Futé mit sa main sur le bras de son ami et le brassa légèrement.

« Murdock. Murdock. » dit-il doucement pour le réveiller ou plutôt pour tenter de le sortir du coma.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, mais Futé ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

Il attrapa délicatement la taille de Murdock avec ses bras et le sortit de sous la table. Il le traîna et l'accota sur un mur, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Au moins ici ils ne risquaient pas de se cogner la tête contre la table. C'était un peu moins poussiéreux aussi. Et on y voyait un brin mieux.

Maintenant, le « plan », comme aurait dit Hannibal, était que Murdock se réveille et qu'ils sortent de là.

Soudain, une pensée inquiétante, mais d'une incroyable importance, traversa à la vitesse de l'éclair la tête de Futé : Murdock, il respirait encore au moins ?

_À suivre._


	7. Chapitre 7: Ma casquette chérie

**CHAPITRE 7 : MA CASQUETTE CHÉRIE**

La simple pensée que son ami pouvait être mort suffit à mettre Futé dans tous ses états. Il se surprit lui-même en voyant ses mains trembler alors qu'il empoigna brusquement Murdock et pencha sa tête sur sa poitrine pour vérifier sa respiration.

Oui, ça y est, il pouvait la percevoir. Faible, mais bien là. Futé soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur durant un instant!

Il releva la tête et regarda Murdock, toujours aussi immobile.

« Murdock! ..Murdock! Réveille-toi, allons. Je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien, mais réveille-toi s'il te plait. » D'une main, Futé caressa gentiment les joues de son camarade, son front, son nez, tout son visage en fait.

Il aurait tellement voulu que ses paupières se soulèvent par elles-mêmes, juste l'instant d'une seconde. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. « Murdock, je t'en prie.. » Il avait pris un ton suppliant, sans même le vouloir. Mais il savait que, si Murdock l'entendait, celui-ci bougerait. Les supplications ne servaient donc à rien. Murdock était vraiment tombé dans une inertie profonde.

Mais Futé avait encore des chances de l'en sortir. Il se leva et laissa Murdock à demi-étendu sur le plancher froid, mais en faisant sorte que sa tête ne se cogne pas contre le mur. Il fit quelques pas et distingua dans l'obscurité l'entrée de la petite salle de bain.

Dans l'armoire, juste sous le lavabo, parmi plusieurs autres objets, guenilles et produits nettoyants dont le parfum laissait à désirer, se trouvait un vieux seau de plastique. Tout ce que Futé avait besoin était un contenant, et celui-ci était parfait.

Il ouvrit le robinet doucement et un jet d'eau très fort manqua de l'éclabousser. « Ce robinet est complètement déréglé, pensa furieusement Futé. Ils devraient faire venir un plombier.. hum.. » Il réussit tout de même à remplir d'eau froide son seau au trois quart sans ruiner sa belle chemise de soirée blanche qu'il avait gardée. Il prit un linge dans l'armoire et le rinça dans l'évier pour enlever la saleté qui aurait pu s'y accumuler.

Il retourna dans la première pièce et s'agenouilla à côté de Murdock, seau et linge propre à la main.

Il trempa le linge dans le seau d'eau et, après l'avoir essoré soigneusement, mouilla avec délicatesse le visage de son ami. Peut-être que le contact avec l'eau froide le ferait réagir.

Finalement, après quelques applications, cela fonctionna, à la grande satisfaction de Futé. Murdock remua. Un simple geste de la tête, comme s'il voulait repousser la substance liquide apposée sur son visage. Puis, tout en portant sa main à son front, il tenta de se mettre en une position assise plus confortable. Il semblait reprendre ses esprits. Futé jeta son linge dans le seau et s'approcha de Murdock.

Murdock finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que son regard croisa furent les yeux bleus d'un Futé à l'air inquiet, à quelques centimètres de lui. Durant quelques secondes, au cours desquelles Murdock sembla reprendre conscience de la situation, aucun des deux ne daigna bouger, se contentant de se fixer l'un l'autre.

Enfin, Murdock cligna des yeux et reporta sa main à sa tête.

« Futé, c'est toi? » demanda-t-il lentement, même s'il connaissait la réponse. Il aurait reconnu Futé entre mille. Il voulait juste être sûr. Peut-être était-il en train d'imaginer tout ça?

Futé sourit à la question. « Mais bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? »

Futé s'apprêta à se lever afin d'aider Murdock à faire de même quand Murdock l'en empêcha en se jetant soudainement sur lui. Il entoura Futé de ses bras, le maintenant en position assise sur le plancher.

« Oh Futé tu es venu me chercher, je suis si content! », dit-il tout en l'enlaçant.

Futé fut surpris d'un tel élan alors qu'il croyait Murdock beaucoup plus faible. D'ailleurs, il l'était probablement.

« Ça va Murdock, ça va.. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.. après toutes ces semaines.. Ça fait trop longtemps.»

Futé se laissa serrer un moment, puis mis ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le calmer et par le fait même, briser l'embrassade.

Futé n'aimait pas vraiment les étreintes. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise, pour des raisons quelconques. Sauf bien sûr lorsque c'étaient de charmantes demoiselles, comme celles qu'il rencontrait au hasard des missions de l'agence. Là, il en profitait. Mais ce n'est pas dans l'histoire.

Murdock recula un peu.

« Tu as eu de la difficulté à me trouver dans ce grand manoir? »

« Oh, j'aurais regardé toutes les pièces de la maison s'il avait fallu. Mais j'ai finit par te trouver avant que ça n'arrive. »

Murdock sourit.

« Et pour y entrer ? À te voir, j'imagine que tu t'es déguisé en… euh » Murdock hésita tout en jetant un meilleur coup d'œil à l'accoutrement de Futé.

« …en électricien. » Futé termina la phrase en soupirant légèrement.

« Bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. » répliqua Murdock avec un sourire en coin.

Futé se sentit désolé de rompre cette conversation qui semblait plaire à Murdock, mais leur temps était compté, lui pour sa job d'électricien pour laquelle un domestique pourrait tenter à tout moment de le retrouver dans le château, et Murdock pour son état physique. Quoique pour le moment Murdock ne semblait pas trop mal en point.

« Il vaudrait mieux sortir d'ici, Murdock. » dit-il en s'agenouillant.

« Tout sauf rester ici. » acquiesça-t-il en prenant un air un peu plus triste, mais sérieux.

Futé s'empressa de demander à Murdock s'il pouvait marcher.

« Je pense bien que oui. » répondit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme cela lui arrivait à l'occasion, mais continuait de fixer Futé avec de gros yeux bruns remplis… d'envie? Dans tous les cas, ce regard soutenu ne manqua pas d'embarrasser Futé.

« Aah.. tant mieux alors. »

Ne sachant plus trop quoi ajouter, Futé se leva et tendit la main à Murdock. Celui-ci l'accepta et brisa le contact visuel durant l'espace de quelques instants. Une fois debout, il recommença à le dévisager. Futé tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais pourquoi regarder ailleurs? De toutes façons, le seul décor à « admirer » autour d'eux était caché dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux revinrent rapidement se poser sur la personne devant lui. Futé s'aperçu alors que les prunelles de Murdock n'étaient pas totalement posées sur son visage. Peut-être un peu plus haut.

« Murdock pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

« Oh ce n'est pas toi que je regarde, Futé. ..Quoique tu es bien intéressant à regarder aussi.. » Murdock laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant l'expression agacée qui s'était imprimée sur le visage de Futé. « C'est ta casquette. »

« Ma casquette? Comment, ma casquette? » Futé l'enleva de sa tête et l'examina grossièrement, à la recherche d'une quelconque tache ou déchirure. Il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi cela aurait préoccupé Murdock cependant. « Qu'est-ce qu'…? »

Soudain, une lumière dans sa tête s'alluma. Quel comportement stupide! Ce que Murdock voulait, ce n'était pas l'avertir d'une malformation de sa casquette. Il leva tranquillement les yeux pour vérifier ses pensées et rencontra ceux amusés de Murdock. Il sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux cette casquette, Murdock? »

« Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »

Futé se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si Murdock portait toujours une casquette, c'était parce qu'il aimait ça, nécessairement. Et il en avait été privé pendant un mois. Futé doutait que ça l'avait vraiment contrarié, mais la vue de cette casquette sur sa tête avait dû faire revenir un souvenir en lui.

« Tiens, la voilà, copain. Maintenant sortons d'ici. »

_À suivre_


	8. Chapitre 8: Jeu de mains

**CHAPITRE 8 : JEU DE MAINS**

Futé avait oublié comment il faisait sombre dans le couloir. Ils quittèrent la pièce et s'y avancèrent lentement.

« Futé. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne vois rien du tout. J'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. Et c'est très désagréable.»

Futé se retourna sur lui-même pour faire face à Murdock qui le suivait, ou plutôt il essaya de distinguer la silhouette de Murdock dans le noir.

« Je sais, je sais. La prochaine lampe est au bout du couloir. À partir de là-bas on y voit mieux. » essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans les ténèbres pour quelques instants encore avant que Murdock brise le silence une seconde fois :

« Futé. »

« Oui? »

« Ah d'accord. J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu. Je ne te voyais plus, tu comprends? » répondit-il sérieusement. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas être seul encore une fois dans cette grande maison toute sombre, continua-t-il, et.. »

« Murdock,… » Futé soupira. « Bon d'accord, je vais arranger les choses. Tiens, donne-moi la main.»

Il chercha la main de Murdock dans le noir.

« ..comme ça il sera impossible de se perdre, d'accord? »

« Ok » Il semblait rassuré et tendit sa main.

Futé finit par l'empoigner et sursauta un tout petit peu à son toucher; la main de Murdock était vraiment.. froide!

« Murdock, ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Que veux-tu dire? » Il haussa les sourcils.

« Ta main.. elle est presque gelée! Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de la fièvre? »

N'attendant pas la réponse, il tenta de porter son autre main au front de Murdock pour vérifier sa température. Murdock préféra fermer les yeux afin d'éviter que Futé lui mette un doigt dans l'œil.

« Ça a l'air d'aller pourtant. »

« Je ne sais pas Futé.. Il faut dire que ma main a été sur ce plancher froid durant un moment… Je pense que c'est seulement ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Futé. Maintenant il vaudrait mieux continuer notre route si on veut en sortir avant l'aube..»

Sans vraiment tenir compte des propos de son ami, Futé prit l'autre main de Murdock pour vérifier. Elle était aussi froide, peut-être même un peu plus. Ce n'était pas normal. Il la relâcha après un moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te dis. » répéta Murdock un peu agacé que Futé ne semblait pas l'écouter.

« Bon d'accord. C'est toi qui le dis. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je t'ai à l'œil, si cette froideur ne s'en va pas… »

« Ça partira Futé! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour des riens. »

« J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ta santé Murdock. » répliqua-t-il, visiblement fâché.

Sur ce, Futé tira Murdock à travers le couloir à grandes enjambées. Murdock n'eut pas le choix de le suivre tellement Futé serrait sa main fort. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se calma et reprit la marche sur un pas moins rapide. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la première lumière.

« C'est à gauche, si je me souviens bien. » dit Futé froidement.

Il se dirigea dans cette direction, entraînant Murdock.

« Tu es mieux de ne pas te tromper, commença Murdock sur le même ton dur qu'avait pris Futé. Je sais que ces couloirs ressemblent à des labyrinthes. Je ne voudrais pas rester bloqué ici pour l'éternité. »

Futé continua de marcher sans daigner répondre. Pourquoi Murdock disait-il ça sur ce ton? Parce qu'il l'avait pris lui aussi. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était fâché que Murdock se fiche de sa santé. Mais Murdock se fichait-il vraiment de sa santé? Impossible, bien entendu. Seulement de ses mains froides. Est-ce vraiment une raison pour débuter un conflit entre deux meilleurs amis? Non. C'était stupide. Murdock avait seulement hâte de sortir de là. Et lui aussi.

« Tu me fais mal tu sais. Lâche-moi un peu la main. »

Futé ne lâcha pas sa main, mais desserra légèrement son emprise. Pas assez pour que Murdock se libère cependant. Mais Murdock voulait-il vraiment qu'il lui lâche la main?

Ils arrivèrent à une autre lampe. Futé arrêta et Murdock aussi par le fait même. Il se tourna vers Murdock qui avait un air boudeur sur son visage.

« Écoute Murdock, commença-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux le plus sincèrement possible, je ne voulais pas paraître méchant. C'est stupide d'être fâché l'un contre l'autre pour des raisons minimes. »

« Moi non plus je ne voulais pas être méchant Futé. » avoua-t-il sans hésiter.

Futé était soulagé que Murdock comprenne si vite et qu'il n'avait même plus l'air fâché.

« Ça doit être cet endroit qui nous rend bizarres, tenta d'expliquer Futé en jetant un autre coup d'œil au couloir. On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici au plus vite. »

« C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, mais si tu te sens mal tu me le dis d'accord? » s'assura Futé.

« Oui, chef. » continua Murdock avec un sourire.

Futé sourit à son tour pour montrer qu'il n'était plus du tout vexé.

« Allons-y. »

Ils repartirent, Futé tenant toujours la main de Murdock, même si c'était un peu plus lumineux et que cela aurait été possible de se suivre sans se perdre. Mais Futé était certain que le contact réchaufferait la main de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, il ressentait déjà une petite augmentation de la chaleur à la paume. Et puisque Murdock ne semblait plus s'en plaindre…

Ils continuèrent la conversation tout en marchant :

« Futé tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici? On passe par la porte principale, à la vue de tout le monde? »

« De toutes façons à cette heure il n'y a plus grand monde dans l'entrée.. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est vraiment ça ton plan? Passer par l'entrée principale? »

« En fait, je n'y ai pas encore pensé.. » avoua Futé.

« Rhôô Futé, Hannibal ne serait pas fier de toi. » répondit Murdock à la blague.

« Je vais trouver un moyen, ne t'inquiètes pas. » continua Futé sans même sourire. Il était justement trop occupé à penser à un plan pour sourire aux répliques de Murdock. Comment allaient-ils sortir de là? Il y avait des millions de façons de faire bien sûr. Il s'agissait de tomber sur la bonne.

Murdock voyait bien que Futé était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il n'entendrait même pas ce qu'il allait dire. Il sourit.

« On pourrait faire exploser le toit et sortir par hélicoptère? Ou bien passer par la cuisine déguisés en réfrigérateurs?»

Futé ne réagit même pas. Murdock pouffa de rire silencieusement. D'accord, peut-être que lui aussi devrait aider Futé à trouver un plan? D'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés au début de l'aile sud. Il arrêta de rire et essaya de se concentrer. Mais c'était dur. En plus sa tête lui faisait un peu mal. Il pensa en avertir Futé comme celui-ci l'avait demandé, mais changea d'idée. Inutile de l'effrayer pour ça. C'était normal qu'il avait mal à la tête. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim. La voix de Futé lui parvenant soudainement à ses oreilles le fit sortit de ses pensées.

« Ça y'est, je crois que je l'ai. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Mais.. le plan, voyons! » Futé regarda bizarrement Murdock, mais vit que celui-ci souriait alors il n'ajouta rien.

« Parfait, alors qu'est-ce? »

Futé sentit les yeux de Murdock posés sur lui. Mais Futé regardait ailleurs maintenant. Droit devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce? » répéta Murdock.

Il y avait comme un léger écho dans leurs pas. Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'écho tout à l'heure? Futé en doutait.

« Tu m'écoutes, dis? » demanda Murdock sans méchanceté.

Futé arrêta soudainement de marcher et fit signe à Murdock de faire de même. Murdock se tût et, pendant un instant, ils entendirent, dans le plus grand des silences qui devait régner dans les couloirs de l'aile sud, un bruit de pas. Et pas les leurs.

_À suivre_


	9. Chapitre 9: Abandon forcé

**CHAPITRE 9: ABANDON FORCÉ**

Entendant bien maintenant la personne, car elle devait être seule, qui s'approchait d'eux de plus en plus, mais ne pouvant toujours pas la distinguer, Futé et Murdock reculèrent machinalement de quelques pas, sans parler, et sans se lâcher la main pour autant. Dans moins de dix secondes, l'intrus serait dans leur champ de vision. Et ils seraient dans le leur. Futé sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre.

Il regarda Murdock. Que faire? Assommer le nouvel arrivant? Non, blesser un innocent ne faisait jamais parti de leurs plans. S'enfuir en courant? Il se pourrait qu'ils n'aient pas le temps et de toutes façons l'inconnu les entendrait et se lancerait probablement à leur poursuite.

Il ne restait qu'une chose : cacher Murdock. Alors que Futé était là en tant qu'électricien, Murdock, lui, n'avait aucune raisons de se promener dans les couloirs.

Futé aurait voulu transmettre ses pensées à Murdock sans dire un mot, mais il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Il faut te cacher. » murmura-t-il très rapidement. Murdock eut l'air de comprendre. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'une porte quelconque. La chance, c'est qu'il y en avait plein. La malchance, c'est que certaines d'entres elles pouvaient être fermées à clé. Et le temps ne leur donnait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Futé essaya la poignée de porte la plus près de lui. Verrouillée.

Murdock partit vers la gauche, tirant Futé de l'autre côté. La porte vers laquelle Murdock s'était dirigé n'était pas barrée. Tout en l'ouvrant, il fit un grand sourire à Futé qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « Tu vois? J'ai trouvé! Youpi! » Futé sourit brièvement à son tour avant de lâcher la main de Murdock. Leurs sourires tombèrent et tandis que Murdock s'introduisit dans la pièce sombre et ferma la porte sans faire de bruit, Futé se retourna sur lui-même afin de faire face à un homme en uniforme de serviteur qui s'avançait tranquillement vers lui. Le même uniforme que portait Murdock, en plus propre. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été témoin de leur petit manège.

Futé se tint droit dans le couloir, en s'éloignant tout de même, sans que ça ait l'air de paraître, de la porte où Murdock était entré. Il ne savait pas trop encore ce qu'il allait dire, mais ça lui faisait un poids en moins que Murdock soit maintenant hors de vue.

Le serviteur approcha et s'arrêta quelques pas devant lui. Futé remarqua que c'était le même homme qui lui avait ouvert quand il était entré. Et il avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué. En y repensant bien, Futé aussi se sentait fatigué. Quelle heure était-il déjà?

« Alors?...» commença son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait une lampe assez proche d'eux alors Futé pouvait voir l'expression sur son visage. Futé sourit, comme il avait sourit lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus la première fois dans l'entrée.

« Eh bien.. euhh..» tenta-t-il tout en se frottant les mains et en cherchant ses mots. D'habitude il savait toujours quoi dire. « L'installation avance très bien.. » Le serviteur hocha la tête en signe d'agrément. « J'ai déplacé des meubles dans la pièce de la fête et maintenant je me rendais justement à mon camion pour aller chercher mes outils. » continua-t-il.

« Bien, bien.. »

Futé le contourna et s'apprêta à continuer sa marche.

« Un instant, monsieur l'électricien! »

Futé se retourna. Il supprima un soupir et se contenta de sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« La fête que Monsieur Wilder va donner se trouve vraiment dans l'aile sud ? » Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois. « Vous savez, j'ai de la misère à le croire.. cette aile est abandonnée, pour ne pas dire condamnée.. »

« Non, non! » l'arrêta Futé en levant une main. L'homme le regarda. « Je.. la fête n'est pas dans l'aile sud! » Futé devança le serviteur qui s'apprêtait sans doute à poser la question fatale « Mais alors que faisiez-vous dans l'aile sud? » :

« Je me suis bêtement perdu, voyez-vous. Je suis très curieux de nature et je voulais aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette aile. Mais c'est trop sombre, on n'y voit rien du tout. Et, pour vous dire franchement, moi, ça me fiche la trouille!» Il porta ses mains à ses bras et fit semblant de frissonner.

« Hmm, d'accord. » Le serviteur avait l'air de le croire.

« En fait, je suis bien content de vous voir. » mentit-il. « Vous allez pouvoir m'indiquer la direction des escaliers principales. »

« C'est tout droit, répondit le serviteur. En fait, je crois que vous vous dirigiez déjà dans la bonne direction. »

« Ça je le sais. » pensa Futé furieusement. Il cacha ses émotions sous un grand sourire, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Je vais vous y conduire, poursuivit le serviteur poliment. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez encore une fois, haha! » Il rit de sa propre remarque, que Futé ne trouvait vraiment pas drôle.

« Ah, eh bien c'est très bien. Je vous remercie. »

« Bien, allons-y. »

Pendant une seconde, Futé hésita à suivre le serviteur. Il ne pouvait pas partir, comme ça, en quittant Murdock! Il n'en était pas question! Le serviteur se retourna et le regarda.

« Alors, vous venez? Vos outils ne viendront pas à vous, vous savez. »

Les outils. Bien sûr! Il ne quittait pas la maison, il y reviendrait! Quel idiot, comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Il venait tout juste de le mentionner! Il était tellement fatigué. De plus, le stress le rongeait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose de plutôt rare chez lui.

« Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Il s'avança et passa sa main dans ses cheveux si fins, si doux, si beaux( Il les adorait.), mouvement habituel chez lui. Le serviteur remarqua le geste.

« Dites, n'aviez-vous pas une casquette tout à l'heure? »

La question prit Futé par surprise. _Eh bien si, mais imaginez-vous donc que je l'ai donné à mon ami qui est enfermé dans une pièce juste à côté._

« Euhh.. » Il remit sa main sur sa tête comme pour vérifier ce qu'énonçait son interlocuteur. « Oh ça alors, vous avez raison. » Futé afficha un léger sourire. Oh, il commençait à en avoir marre de sourire à cet homme. « J'ai dû l'oublier à la salle où j'étais. » L'excuse parfaite. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, allons-y… J'ai du travail à finir avant l'aube, moi. » Il montra de la main le couloir.

« Oui, euh, je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps. » s'excusa rapidement l'employé avant de reprendre la marche. Futé le suivit en regardant droit devant, mais en jetant aussi quelques coups d'œil aux murs et aux portes. Mais ils se ressemblaient tous. Aucun point de repère particulier. Pourrait-il retrouver l'endroit ? Heureusement qu'ils approchaient le début de l'aile sud. C'était déjà ça.


	10. Chapitre 10: Effondrement

**CHAPITRE 10: EFFONDREMENT**

Futé avait espéré que le serviteur ne le reconduise pas jusqu'à sa camionnette d'électricien. Il n'y avait jamais eu de camionnette. Pas plus que des outils, en y pensant bien. Heureusement, le serviteur l'avait quitté à l'entrée principale, juste avant la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis trop fatigué. Ne le dîtes pas à Monsieur Wilder s'il vous plait, je suis supposé être de veille cette nuit. Tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit. » avait-il dit en baillant.

Futé était sorti, mais était resté sur le porche, caché, et avait observé par la fenêtre l'homme s'éloigner. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était assez loin, il rentra.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, le tapis qui les recouvrait minimisant le bruit de ses pas. Tant mieux, car il n'avait pas le temps de marcher. Un autre serviteur pourrait très bien revenir dans l'entrée pour remplacer celui qui avait quitté.

En haut, il prit la direction de l'aile sud et continua sa course. Après quelques instants, il ralentit. Il devait être proche.

« Nous y voilà. Alors, _quelle_ porte est-ce?» pensa-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui. Le décor était toujours le même. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois?

« Murdock. » le nom sortit de sa gorge sur un ton neutre, sans émotions, comme pour tester l'écho. Soudain, Futé se demanda si quelqu'un( autre que Murdock) pouvait l'entendre. Après tout, il était à moins d'une trentaine de mètres de l'aile nord, où des serviteurs dormaient. Non, justement, ils _dormaient_. C'était quasi-impossible qu'ils puissent se réveiller si Futé gardait un ton raisonnable. Il s'inquiétait encore pour rien.

« Murdock. » reprit-il un peu plus fort tout en continuant de marcher, lentement. « Murdock! » _Pourquoi ne sort-il pas ? se demanda-t-il._

« Futé? » La voix forte de Murdock manqua de le faire sursauter. Elle lui parvenait d'assez loin, de derrière une des portes du côté droit. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui faisait croire que Murdock n'était pas si bien, comme s'il venait de courir les 100 mètres.

Il essaya une porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Il en essaya rapidement une autre, qui s'ouvrit, et semblait donner sur une ancienne chambre. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin du style Moyen Age, dont le matelas devait être recouvert de poussière. Il y avait une coiffeuse et un miroir, mais Futé refusa de se regarder. De toutes façons il ne se serait pas vu, il faisait encore trop sombre dans la pièce, malgré qu'il y ait une fenêtre.

« Murdock tu es là?? » demanda-t-il, hésitant, et ne trouvant toujours pas l'interrupteur de la lumière.

« Par ici Futé! ..Dans l'autre chambre! » cria Murdock sur un ton saccagé, en faisant une pause entre chaque deux mots environ.

Oui, à l'entendre, Murdock paraissait essoufflé. Non, plutôt comme s'il n'avait plus de voix. Futé se demanda s'il ne s'imaginait pas tout ça, encore une fois.

Il se pressa à sortir de la pièce et à essayer la porte adjacente dans le couloir. Il l'ouvrit grand ouverte, s'arrêta, constata que la pièce ressemblait drôlement à celle d'à côté, puis fit quelques pas vers la figure qui se tenait devant lui. Hélas, il ne s'était pas trompé: Murdock était accoté à une main sur un bureau, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. Oh oui, il avait l'air faible.

Il releva la tête quand Futé entra. Puis la rebaissa comme pour regarder le plancher, mais Futé le vit refermer ses yeux. Il avait la bouche ouverte et, d'où il était, Futé pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante. Futé se sentit mal simplement à le voir. Oh, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Murdock, mais, avait-il eu le choix? Il sentit de la rage monter en lui, mais la dissipa. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être frustré et de crier.

Il s'approcha de Murdock qui se tenait toujours après le bureau. Si le meuble n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement tombé sur le plancher. Futé tenta de prendre une voix calme, mais il était tellement découragé de l'état de Murdock que ses mots sortirent comme s'il lui reprochait d'être là, debout, malade :

« Murdock, tu devrais t'allonger! » Il montra d'un geste de la main le grand lit à baldaquin près d'eux, mais Murdock ne le regardait pas de toutes façons.

« Pourquoi restes-tu debout comme ça? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu n'es pas bien? »

Murdock rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Futé.

« Dé-désolé. » prononça-t-il avant de les refermer et de reprendre une grande respiration.

« Je.. non Murdock, ne t'excuses pas.. ne sois pas désolé.. je ne voulais pas paraître fâché! » reprit Futé plus doucement. Décidément, cet endroit le rendait nerveux.

« Je ne voulais pas m'étendre,.. de peur de m'assoupir et …que tu n'arrives plus à me retrouver par la suite. » expliqua-t-il tout en grimaçant.

« Oh Murdock.. » soupira Futé tout en portant sa main à son front, presque exaspéré, mais comprenant Murdock.

Il reprit : « Eh bien maintenant que je suis là, tu peux t'étendre.. Allez, que tu le veuilles ou non, je te conduis à ce lit.»

Le lit était à quelques pas, mais Futé avait l'impression que Murdock ne s'y rendrait pas sans aide. Il porta sa main dans le dos de Murdock, l'invitant (et le poussant) à avancer, mais les pieds de Murdock restaient cloués au sol et sa main ne lâchait pas le bureau.

« Allons Murdock.. » commença-t-il doucement.

« Je ne peux pas, Futé, si je bouge, je vais tomber. »

« Mais non.. »

« Si. Je.. j'ai de la misère à voir clair.. »

Futé jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Les lampes n'étaient pas allumées, mais on y voyait quand même un peu grâce à la lumière de la lune par la fenêtre. Il reporta ses yeux sur Murdock qui mit sa main libre sur son front. Il cligna des yeux.

« Ma tête tourne, je.. j'ai.. »

Futé était vraiment inquiet maintenant.

« Vite, il ne faut pas que tu restes debout.. viens. »

Il le poussa un peu fort dans le dos et Murdock vacilla, lâchant finalement prise du bureau, mais seulement pour tomber brusquement dans les bras de Futé, lui faisant par le fait même quasi-perdre l'équilibre. Il retint Murdock du mieux qu'il peut; Futé était lui aussi fatigué, mais encore assez fort physiquement pour leur permettre de ne pas se ramasser tous les deux sur le plancher.

Il l'empêcha ainsi de tomber en le tenant par la taille, mains passées sous les épaules. D'accord, Murdock lui avait paru plus mince que d'habitude, mais il était encore lourd! Il le tira presque en boitant jusqu'au lit. Les pieds de Murdock traînaient presque au sol et, quant à ses bras, ils étaient sauvagement entourés autour du cou de Futé. « _Ahh il va m'étouffer s'il continue… » pensa-t-il._

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à côté du lit, les bras cessèrent subitement de serrer et Futé regarda curieusement Murdock qui tenait encore moins sur ces pieds que tout à l'heure. Les yeux fermés, tête penchée, le corps mou comme de la guenille, il s'était encore évanoui.

« Oh non, non.. » Futé ne put s'empêcher de dire tristement tout en le regardant. Avait-il déjà été dans un état si.. misérable?

Futé l'installa sur le lit par-dessus les couvertures, tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il secoua d'abord pour en enlever la poussière.

Puis il le regarda. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Murdock pour qu'il se sente mal comme ça, tout d'un coup? Le manque de sommeil? Futé en doutait un peu, quoiqu'il était certain que Murdock ne refuserait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit de qualité avec des couvertures confortables et tout et tout. L'image de son lit qui l'attendait chez lui surgit soudainement dans les pensées de Futé. Il secoua la tête. Non, pas tout de suite. Il fallait s'occuper de Murdock. Le faire sortir d'ici, que diable!

Mais, non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas transporter Murdock à l'extérieur alors que celui-ci était inconscient. Il fallait que Murdock reprenne un peu de forces d'abord.

Futé baissa les yeux et vit la casquette qu'il avait donnée à Murdock sur le sol. Dans la mêlée, elle était tombée par terre. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, puis la fit tourner dans ses mains tout en l'observant et en réfléchissant. Finalement, il la mit sur sa tête d'un air décidé. Il en avait plus besoin que Murdock maintenant. Il la lui redonnerait plus tard.

Il regarda une dernière fois Murdock avant de quitter la chambre, en direction des cuisines.

_À suivre_


	11. Chapitre 11: Nouvelle voie

CHAPITRE 11: NOUVELLE VOIE 

Les cuisines, qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, démontraient une tranquillité étonnante. Les lumières éteintes, un silence uniquement brisé par les bruits sournois du réfrigérateur et du ventilateur y régnait.

Futé se tenait tout de même sur ses gardes, quoiqu'il doutait de la présence d'un cuisinier dans les parages. Après tout, on ne cuisine pas la nuit.. n'est-ce pas ?

Regrettant encore une fois de n'avoir en sa possession aucune lampe de poche, il avança à tâtons vers le comptoir où normalement devait se trouver un panier de fruits frais à la disposition de tous.

Enfin, il y arriva. Il faut dire que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à toute cette noirceur.

Il empoigna une banane, deux pommes et une poire qu'il fourra dans les grandes poches de sa salopette, espérant que ça ne se remarquerait pas trop. De toutes façons, demain, ils seraient loin..

Soudain, il sursauta. La grande porte battante qui devait conduire aux fourneaux s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et une femme dans la quarantaine apparût dans la pièce avec, dans ses mains gantées, une large pizza non-garnie. Futé pensa à plonger pour se cacher, mais c'était trop tard. De plus, la porte ouverte laissait entrer trop de lumière pour ce faire. Il resta là, debout, près du panier à moitié-vide, alors que la dame avança vers le frigo et croisa son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pizza. De la pizza? ..la nuit? « Pour demain, dit-elle simplement, comme pour se justifier. Et vous, que faites-vous ici? »

Apparemment, elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal derrière ce déguisement de réparateur. Futé joua le jeu.

« Je.. J'installe un nouveau circuit électrique à l'étage. Je.. »Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur le panier sur le comptoir. « J'avais une petite fringale.. Le travail, ça ouvre l'appétit. » Sur le coup, il se sentit bête de dire ça à quelqu'un qui travaillait dans la nourriture à longueur de journée, mais ne laissa rien voir et enchaîna : « Puis-je prendre un fruit? »

La cuisinière rangea habilement la pizza et se retourna vers lui.

« Bien sûr. »répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Futé réprima un soupir de soulagement, prit une deuxième poire et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter le champ de vision de la femme, il ne manqua pas de se retourner et de lui lancer un de ses sourires charmeurs. « Merci beaucoup. » Puis il disparut.

Lorsque Futé retourna à l'étage, il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à retrouver la chambre où Murdock se trouvait, car il avait fait exprès pour laisser la porte de celle-ci entrouverte. Quand il y entra, il trouva Murdock dans la même position que quand il l'avait quitté. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté du corps allongé.

Futé examina le visage de Murdock. Peut-être avait-il l'air un peu moins blême que tout à l'heure, mais Futé n'aurait pas pu le confirmer. Qu'importe, il commença à brasser un peu les épaules de Murdock, pas que cela lui plaisait, pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Murdock finit par ouvrir les yeux et Futé fut soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à recourir à de plus fortes manières pour le réveiller.

Murdock porta une main à son front :

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda-t-il, l'air complètement perdu. Futé le regarda.

« Tu as perdu connaissance, » laissa-t-il tomber sans détacher son regard des yeux bruns et questionneurs de Murdock.

Murdock laissa échapper un vague « Ah. » et tenta de se mettre en position assise. Futé l'aida un peu, puis plongea sa main dans la poche de sa salopette pour en ressortir une poire, qu'il tendit à Murdock.

« Pour toi. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Futé... » Murdock prit le fruit lentement et continua de le regarder comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde à ce moment.

« Bon, Murdock, » Futé s'impatienta « fais-moi plaisir et mange-la, maintenant. » _Je ne veux pas que tu perdes connaissance de nouveau_, ajouta-t-il à lui-même, tandis que Murdock avança la poire vers sa bouche, la croqua et commença à manger avec appétit. Après quelques instants, Futé sortit les autres fruits de ses poches sous l'air ébahi de son ami. « Tout est pour toi. » dit-il en regardant Murdock manger.

Puis, il détourna les yeux et laissa ses coudes tomber sur le matelas du lit, puis son dos. Durant une dizaine de minutes, le silence prit place, Murdock se nourrissant de tous les bienfaits des fruits et Futé se reposant un peu. Ça avait été une grosse nuit, et elle n'était pas encore terminée.

Futé essaya de penser à un plan, mais n'en trouvait pas un de très lucide. Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer, même étendu. Comme il aurait souhaité que Hannibal soit là! Cet homme-là avait toujours la tête pleine d'idée, c'était pas possible! Mais il était absent, alors il fallait faire avec.

Tanné, Futé se releva soudainement et croisa brièvement le regard de Murdock qui finissait une banane. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas plus d'idées que lui, sinon il les aurait déjà exposées. Il marcha dans la pièce vers la fenêtre et une étrange impression le frappa. Mais bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! Les fenêtres, c'était le plan d'évacuation parfait. En plus, elles étaient assez grandes pour y passer facilement. Il s'y approcha et observa l'extérieur à travers la vitre afin de voir s'il y avait des obstacles. Le premier vint le frapper en pleine figure en moins d'une seconde : la hauteur! Ils se trouvaient tout de même au deuxième étage! Impossible de sauter sans se briser les os!

Futé prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper un léger grognement de frustration. Un autre plan défait!

« Futé, ça va? » Murdock avait arrêté de manger et semblait inquiet.

Futé releva les yeux vers la figure sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas que Murdock soit inquiet. Il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. « Oui, oui, tout va bien.. »

Futé hésita, puis reprit : « En fait, non, ça ne va pas. Je.. je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire. Je veux dire, je voulais capturer ces bandits, les remettre à la police, délivrer les serviteurs prisonniers, mais tout cela me semble comme une immense tâche, tu vois! »

Murdock acquiesça. Futé avait raison. Tout de même, il essaya de le calmer, car Futé paraissait plutôt nerveux : « Tu es fatigué, Futé, c'est normal. On ne peut pas tout faire. Pas maintenant. »

« On doit sortir d'ici, c'est tout ce que je sais! continua-t-il sans trop prêter attention aux paroles de Murdock. Mais j'ignore comment! »

Futé s'affala sur le lit et pointa la fenêtre. « Tu imagines? Je pensais que nous allions pouvoir sortir par la fenêtre! Je ne réalisais même pas que nous étions à quinze mètres du sol! »

Murdock détestait cette façon que Futé avait de se culpabiliser, alors que la cause première était la fatigue, pas son _supposé_ manque d'intelligence. Car, il le savait, Futé était très intelligent.

« Écoute, Futé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es seulement fa-ti-gué! » Murdock parla fort et insista sur le dernier mot, de sorte que Futé comprenne bien. Il n'ajouta rien, alors Murdock continua sur une voix plus calme :

« Et pourquoi pas les fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée ? »

Futé se remit en position assise et regarda Murdock d'un air ferme et quelque peu furieux.

« Murdock, je ne veux pas retourner en bas. Si on nous voit, c'est fichu. Et nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour nous battre. Pas en ce moment. De plus, je ne connais pas les ailes du premier étage et j'imagine que toutes les pièces avec des fenêtres sont occupées. Il y a des gens qui dorment en bas! »

Murdock sourit. « Tu vois, tu es encore en état de raisonner! Et tu raisonnes très bien, c'est mon avis. »

Futé soupira puis esquissa un léger sourire. Quand Murdock lui souriait, il se sentait quelque part à l'intérieur de lui dans l'incapacité de ne pas retourner le sourire.

« Eh bien, reprit Murdock, si les fenêtres ne fonctionnent pas, pourquoi pas les portes? Après tout, c'est à ça qu'elles servent : à sortir. »

« Mais Murdock, je t'ai dit que je ne retournerais pas en bas. »

« Qui te parle de la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée? »

« Tu veux dire..? »

« Mais oui, il doit y avoir une sortie quelconque au deuxième, et il y en a certainement une dans l'aile sud! Tu sais, ils sont quasi obligés de mettre des portes de sortie un peu partout dans une si grande maison, en cas d'urgence! »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pen.. »

Murdock l'interrompit en s'approchant et en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Futé vacilla un peu, surpris.

« Écoute, Futé, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de phrase. Tu ne peux pas penser à tout. » Murdock parla sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Futé lui enleva la main de sur sa bouche. « D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça! »

Murdock parut satisfait de sa réponse et recula un peu sur le lit. Futé, plus calme, regarda les pelures et les noyaux des fruits laissés par Murdock sur la table de nuit. « Prêt à repartir explorer les environs en quête d'une porte de secours? » demanda Futé.

« Cela dépend. » La réponse évasive de Murdock laissa Futé perplexe. Il regarda Murdock, sourcils froncés, tentant d'obtenir plus d'information. Murdock souriait bêtement.

Enfin, il répondit :

« Pas avant d'avoir récupérer ceci! »

Tout en parlant, il se jeta sur Futé, toujours sur le lit, qui, par réflexe, tenta de l'esquiver. Murdock eu un grand geste de la main au-dessus de la tête de Futé. Futé tomba sur le matelas. Au-dessus de lui, Murdock tenait fièrement dans sa main la casquette de réparateur qu'il avait porté. Murdock ria de bon cœur, voyant que Futé le regardait avec de grands yeux, et Futé se sentit recommencer à respirer normalement. Le mouvement inattendu de Murdock l'avait quasiment effrayé sur le coup et, maintenant qu'il en savait la cause, il se sentait quelque peu stupide d'avoir eu peur. Il soupira, mais il ne sut pas trop pour quelle raison.

Finalement, Murdock mit la casquette sur sa tête et, souriant, s'allongea à moitié sur le matelas, comme Futé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant.

« Murdock, tu te sens mieux, on dirait. » Futé décocha un de ses sourires, un vrai.

Murdock, après un moment de réflexion, n'eut d'autres choix que d'acquiescer.

« En tout cas, pour le moment. » ajouta-t-il, incertain, puis répondit au sourire de Futé.

« Peu importe, c'est super. » Futé se sentit mieux lui aussi tout à coup.

« Allons-y alors! » Murdock se leva.

Futé le suivit, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

_À suivre.._


	12. Chapitre 12: Mauvaise piste

**CHAPITRE 12: MAUVAISE PISTE**

Futé et Murdock ressortirent de la chambre et examinèrent le couloir durant un instant. Futé proposa d'aller vers l'avant, vers l'aile nord, puisqu'ils n'avaient aperçu aucune sortie de secours dans toute la partie de l'aile sud qu'ils avaient parcourue jusqu'à maintenant. Murdock le suivit sans contester.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement durant environ trois minutes et arrivèrent enfin à la sortie du couloir : la place qui séparait l'aile nord de l'aile sud et où débouchaient les escaliers principaux. D'un geste de la main, Futé fit signe à Murdock de rester sur ses gardes et d'être le plus silencieux possible. Futé s'avança et observa un peu mieux les lieux. Tout restait encore assez sombre, malgré la grande fenêtre près des escaliers qui laissait passer un léger halo de lumière à travers la grande pièce. La faible luminosité, ajoutée à un silence impressionnant, rendait à la place une atmosphère plutôt paisible. Futé imagina sa maison, à quelques kilomètres de là, et pensa un moment que tout aurait été parfait si c'était _chez lui_ qu'ils se seraient trouvés à ce moment-là, et non pas dans cette maison appartenant à un sadique. Mais il s'encouragea silencieusement en ce disant que bientôt ils auraient quitté cette demeure pour de bon.

Futé vit des petits couloirs qui menaient vers l'ouest et l'est, mais comme la maison était construite sur la longueur, ces ailes n'étaient pas très développées. Idéales pour y mettre une salle de bain, un placard ou…

« Par-là. » chuchota Futé. Il regarda derrière lui et Murdock agréa de la tête avec un air sérieux sur son visage. Peut-être le stress le rongeait-il lui aussi de l'intérieur ?

Ils empruntèrent le couloir opposé au côté des escaliers. Il y faisait plus sombre encore, mais Futé s'en ficha complètement car, après quelques pas, c'est là qu'il _la_ vit. Cette lumière rouge. Ces six lettres qui donnaient le mot « SORTIE » et qui brillaient dans toute leur splendeur. Tout en souriant bêtement, il s'immobilisa sans trop s'en rendre compte et devina Murdock juste à côté de lui. Il regardait dans la même direction et souriait lui aussi. Ils avaient bel et bien devant eux, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres, la porte de sortie. La porte de la liberté. C'était comme un rêve.

Murdock ramena Futé à la réalité en le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant vers l'avant. Il avait raison : il ne fallait pas traîner. Murdock le lâcha et ils filèrent vers la sortie.

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte et l'ouvrirent. Elle donnait sur un grand escalier en colimaçon qui descendait jusqu'au sous-sol probablement. Quelques grandes fenêtres permettaient un éclairage léger et Futé pensa alors qu'ils parviendraient à descendre toutes les marches sans en manquer une.

Mais, alors qu'ils se préparaient à s'engager dans l'escalier, toute la pièce se mit subitement à être éclairée par des lampes au mur et au plafond et Futé sursauta.

« Murdock, ne me fait pas de peur pareille, je t'en prie! Dis-le moi avant d'allumer la lumière! » Il regarda Murdock qui bafouilla à voix basse, inquiet :

« Mais- mais ce n'est pas moi! Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne sais même pas où se trouve l'interrupteur! »

L'expression de Murdock aurait réussi à nier toute accusation, mais Futé n'eut pas besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire quand ils entendirent loin, très loin, au-dessous d'eux, des pas dans l'escalier. L'escalier de secours était fait en métal alors il y avait un grand écho. Un homme montait. Même qu'à bien écouter, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient deux, peut-être trois. Futé et Murdock se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient simplement plus le choix maintenant : il leur fallait revenir sur leurs pas. Les deux compères réempruntèrent la porte de sortie à leur grande déception.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Murdock, perplexe.

« Qu'en sais-je, dis-moi !? » grogna Futé.

Maintenant, des voix parvenaient à leurs oreilles, en plus des bruits de pas, toujours plus fort, toujours plus près.

« Futé, ils approchent! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait!? » répéta Murdock, comme si Futé possédait toutes les réponses.

Futé sentait son cœur battre la chamaille dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait été aussi stressé, et Murdock n'aidait pas beaucoup. Futé essaya de mieux observer le couloir dans la noirceur. Il ne put distinguer qu'une ou deux portes. Il se précipita vers la plus proche, ignorant ce qui allait se trouver de l'autre côté, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il fit signe à Murdock et ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« J'allume? » demanda Murdock, qui avait déjà localisé l'interrupteur.

« Non. Ils pourraient voir la lumière de par l'extérieur.»

Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer un léger halo de lumière paisible, comme au croisement de l'aile nord et sud, tout à l'heure. En jetant un regard bref, Futé constata que la pièce était en fait un bureau. Un bureau très riche, très propre. C'est à peine si le plancher ne reluisait pas. Soudain, il eut un désagréable pressentiment.

« Murdock, j'ai comme un doute… » avoua-t-il nerveusement à voix basse.

« Et moi donc! » chuchota Murdock en guise de réponse, portant ses doigts à sa bouche, inquiet. « Cela ressemble drôlement à un bureau de haut placé. Et il n'a pas l'air abandonné vu la propreté… Et puisqu'il n'y a qu'un seul haut placé dans cette maison, cela veut donc dire que nous sommes… » Murdock s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

Futé termina la phrase sur un air grave : «… dans le bureau du patron. »

Murdock écarquilla des yeux.

« Il faut sortir de là, il faut sortir de là! » commença-t-il, paniqué. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte : « Avec un peu de chance… »

Futé eut tôt fait de l'arrêter dans son mouvement et tenta de le raisonner : « Non, Murdock, tu es fou! Ils seront dans le couloir d'une seconde à l'autre, c'est trop risqué! »

Malheureusement, Murdock était difficile à convaincre : « Mais c'est aussi risqué de rester ici! Je veux sortir de là! »

Futé put deviner tout le désarroi que ressentait Murdock; la crainte de revoir son patron, la peur de se faire prendre et de ne jamais être libre de nouveau. La peur du mal. Futé tenta d'oublier sa nervosité et de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Pas si on se cache. Viens par-là! »

Futé empoigna Murdock par le bras et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce, là où il faisait le plus sombre. Il y découvrit un placard en bois, de couleur blanc-gris (il ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer la couleur réelle à cause de l'obscurité) avec des portes accordéons, qui se révéla, une fois ouvert, comme étant une penderie. Deux vestes noires avec des boutons dorés étaient suspendues à des cintres et il n'y avait rien d'autres à l'intérieur, sauf une petite valise rectangulaire, à terre, au fond. Il y avait là certainement de la place pour laisser entrer un homme. Mais deux ?

« Futé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » éclata silencieusement Murdock, au bord du découragement. Il n'avait cessé d'observer les faits et gestes de Futé, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers la porte d'entrée du bureau. Futé pensa alors que si jamais elle ne s'ouvrait, Murdock risquait de faire une crise cardiaque. Il regarda Murdock et, tout en désignant du doigt l'intérieur du placard, chuchota:

« Murdock, penses-tu que… ? »

« Hein? » fut sa seule réaction en guise de réponse. Futé ne sut trop comment l'interpréter. Murdock l'avait bien entendu. Alors quoi? De toutes manières, ils n'avaient pas de temps pour essayer de lire les pensées de l'un et l'autre.

Futé entendit les voix des hommes qui étaient probablement arrivés au sommet de l'escalier. Alarmé, il attrapa vigoureusement Murdock par le bras, oubliant un instant qu'il était plutôt frêle, et le poussa de force dans la penderie avant de s'y engager lui aussi puis refermer la porte.

À suivre… 


	13. Chapitre 13: Attente

**CHAPITRE 13: ATTENTE**

Il faisait définitivement plus sombre dans la garde-robe que dans le bureau et c'était un peu logique. Seules les portes accordéons laissaient pénétrer de très légers rayons, mais n'aidaient nullement à améliorer la clarté. Ainsi, Murdock et Futé n'y voyaient absolument rien.

Murdock avait d'abord été surpris d'être poussé aussi rudement dans un placard, mais avait en quelque sorte compris la gravité de la situation. Il se tassa tant bien que mal lorsque Futé entra à son tour, trébuchant sur la valise qui tomba à la renverse sans toutefois s'ouvrir. Le placard n'étant pas assez haut, ils furent obligés de se baisser, mais finirent par trouver une position assez confortable; Murdock s'assit sur la petite valise et Futé s'agenouilla à moitié sur le sol, ne pouvant étendre plus ses jambes.

Futé s'enquit de demander à Murdock, qui reprenait doucement son souffle :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Non, je crois que ça va. À part quelques bleus au bras. » murmura-t-il.

Puis ils se turent. Ils essayèrent de s'étirer l'oreille et d'entendre ce qui se passait hors de la pièce. Les voix qu'ils pouvaient distinguer ne s'approchaient pas, mais ne s'éloignaient pas non plus. On aurait dit que les trois hommes discutaient devant la porte du bureau. Futé déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi ces hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement s'en aller pour qu'enfin lui et Murdock puissent quitter cette maison du diable ?!

La discussion que le trio avait n'était pas très claire, mais une voix semblait dominer. Celle-ci parut alors donner un ordre aux autres, mettant fin à la discussion, défiant quiconque de contredire ou revenir sur quoi que ce soit.

« Futé… tu crois que c'est le patron? » demanda timidement Murdock.

Futé ne put répondre instantanément à la question, premièrement parce qu'il était quasi certain que c'était le patron, mais il fallait garder espoir que non, et ensuite parce que le ton craintif avec lequel Murdock avait posé sa question l'avait plutôt ébranlé. Murdock avait peur. Et Futé se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire.

« Je… peut-être. » répondit-il enfin.

Murdock porta nerveusement ses doigts à sa bouche et commença à les mordiller, le regard vide. Après un moment, il arrêta son geste, mais garda les mains près de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de prendre une grande respiration puis, sa propre petite démarche pour se calmer ayant échoué, il se recroquevilla encore plus dans le coin de la penderie. Futé le regarda, ou plutôt devinait ses gestes dans le noir. Par ailleurs, il commençait à s'y habituer. Futé pensa qu'ici, au moins, dans ce placard, ils étaient cachés, qu'il y avaient des chances qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Cela le rassura un tantinet.

« Murdock, tout ira b- » Le cliquetis de la poignée de porte suffit à faire taire Futé. Murdock, moins attentif, réouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut que Futé n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Puis il y eut un claquement de porte, qui, sur le coup, fit sursauter Murdock. Cela donnait déjà une bonne impression de l'humeur de la personne. Effectivement, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Si ce n'était pas le patron, pour donner des ordres, claquer les portes en pleine nuit et avoir un aussi riche bureau, alors qui était-ce?

Soudain, il y eut un peu de lumière. Futé devina que l'homme venait d'allumer sa lampe de table. Puis il y eut le bruit, à peine perceptible, du roulement de la chaise de bureau, puis le tiroir qui s'ouvrit et se referma. Ensuite vint un bruissement de feuilles. L'homme était donc en train de faire quelque vérification de dernière minute de quelconques documents. Peu importe. Ce qui restait à savoir, c'était combien de temps cette besogne lui prendrait.

Jambes repliées, genoux à la hauteur des épaules, Murdock laissa tomber un léger gémissement que seul Futé pouvait entendre. Futé reporta très vite toute son attention vers son ami. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Parler lui parut impossible.

Alors il essaya de s'approcher. En fait, Murdock était déjà à portée de main, mais il voulait être encore plus proche pour mieux le réconforter, tenter de le calmer et surtout l'empêcher de craquer. Murdock devina à peu près son intention et se tassa pour faire en sorte que Futé puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Futé s'assit, jambes repliées lui aussi. Son épaule frôla celle de Murdock. Leurs avant-bras se touchèrent. Futé regarda Murdock, mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée. Futé ne put voir son expression, mais savait qu'elle ne démontrait aucun signe de joie.

Murdock enfouit sa tête entre sa poitrine et ses genoux, croisant les bras au-dessus de ces derniers. Dans une telle position, il ressemblait à un fœtus. Fragile, sans défense, vulnérable. Il avait surtout peur.

Futé n'hésita plus, il déplaça lentement son bras autour de lui. À ce nouveau toucher, Murdock releva un peu la tête, puis son regard croisa celui de Futé.

Futé esquissa un léger sourire. Il aurait voulu transmettre à Murdock par ce sourire que tout irait bien. Que c'était peu probable que le patron découvre leur cachette. Que bientôt celui-ci quitterait la pièce pour aller dormir et ils sortiraient d'ici.

Bien entendu, Murdock ne comprit pas tout de ce silencieux message, mais le sourire de Futé et le fait qu'il semble maîtriser la situation le calmèrent un brin à l'intérieur. Le fait aussi que Futé était juste à côté de lui le sécurisait en quelque sorte. Il n'était plus seul maintenant.

Murdock ne retourna pas le sourire, car il en était simplement incapable. Tout son corps était tendu. Mais son regard s'accrocha longuement à Futé. La proximité ainsi que la lumière de l'abat-jour du bureau lui permettait d'un peu mieux voir les traits du blond.

Futé ne soutint pas le regard, mais sentit bien que Murdock continuait de le regarder. Si ça l'empêchait de sombrer, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. Quant à lui, il était surtout concentré sur le bruissement occasionnel des feuilles de papier et d'un éventuel départ de l'intrus. Ou alors un quelconque signe qui dénoncerait un geste vers la garde-robe. Que feraient-ils à ce moment-là ? Fallait-il se battre? Avec quoi? L'assommer avec la petite valise? Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs poings, et ils étaient deux, même s'ils n'étaient pas très en forme.

Tout ce scénario défilait dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement quelque chose le ramena à la réalité. Tout en s'étant furtivement déplacé de quelques centimètres vers Futé, Murdock venait de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Futé sentit le matériel de la casquette frôler sa joue, son oreille, son cou. C'était étrange, comme tout ce qui ne nous est pas courant nous paraît étrange.

Mais il ne fit rien, sinon que, avec le bras qu'il avait passé autour de Murdock, il serra ce dernier un peu plus fort contre lui. Après un certain temps, il se sentit las à son tour, et accota sa tête contre celle de Murdock. Murdock ne s'y objecta pas.

Tout en entendant les respirations de son ami, Futé observa les boutons de manchette des vestes suspendues qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il ne pensa à rien, mais continua de guetter les gestes de l'homme assis à son bureau de travail.

Dans la noirceur, le silence, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, tout en comptant la chaleur que lui apportait Murdock à ses côtés, un sommeil facile le gagnait. Mais il devait résister. Il pensa que Murdock dormait, mais n'osa pas vérifier. Il ne devait que somnoler. Une chose est certaine, son état était beaucoup moins pire que tout à l'heure. Futé ferma les yeux, se demandant combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis leur entrée dans le bureau.

À suivre…


End file.
